Letting Go
by Oliver6475
Summary: When in her sixth year at Hogwarts, Ginny told Hermione that even though that they were both in love with each other, the chances of them lasting were slim. It takes 7 years, but Hermione finally let go of Ronald Weasley. One-Shot.
She loved Harry, but she wasn't in love with him. Why couldn't Ron ever understand that?

Hermione's heart belonged to Ron, and Ron only, and it made her angry.

Harry had once asked if she was still mad at Ron, while they were on the run.

Her response was automatic.

She never stopped being mad at Ronald, but that was for a different reason than Harry had asked.

She was mad at Ron because loving him was so difficult, and it didn't make sense.

She knew it might have been easier to fall in love with Harry, but she knew his heart would never belong to her, anyway.

When in her sixth year at Hogwarts, Ginny told Hermione that even though that they were both in love with each other, the chances of them lasting were slim.

She was always closer to Harry, and in the end, Ron's jealousy would take over, and he would deny all facts.

It wasn't a shock to her when they divorced. Their marriage lasted 10 years, but at the end, they held on for the kids.

They never 'fell out of love', but Ron accused her of cheating one too many times, and she had hit her breaking point.

She never wanted to see him unhappy, and she thought he wanted the same for her.

They made sure they were both there for the big things.

Sending Rose and Hugo off to their first year at Hogwarts, and all years after that. Birthdays, anniversaries, everything important, before and after their marriage and divorce.

And even after their divorce, she still loved him. She loved him more than anything, and every day she missed him.

She missed the way he'd wake her up at 2am for a hot chocolate, the way he'd grumble about being woken up at 7am to get ready for the day.

She missed the way he'd hold her after a nightmare, and the way he'd kiss her forehead before leaving for work.

When she was dragged on a case with Ron to go undercover as husband and wife, she looked forward to it.

She missed the action, the fight, and even though they were only spying, she missed that too.

Harry and Ginny were also undercover, but that didn't matter, they were already together, and married.

Molly had all the kids.

She had been trying to move on, like Ron had, but she longed for his companionship, and agreed without a second thought.

She regretted it immediately.

It was two days and one night. And they attending a ball on that evening.

She remembered how he hating dancing, and he remembered that she loved it, so when he dragged her on the dance floor, she didn't complain.

He kissed her, and told her he'd never forget that night.

When they got home, Hermione called in sick to work, because even though heartache wasn't a sickness, she didn't have the energy to go in.

For the first time, Hermione Granger gave in.

She had been trying not to think about him, but that night was trapped in her mind, and she just wanted to wish the memory away.

He wouldn't leave her alone. Not in her mind.

After that, she stopped all contact with him, and once her children had turned 17, she left England for a new start. She just knew that she couldn't carry on, and she knew they weren't meant to be.

She visited him the night before she left. He had been hospitalized due to being hit with a dangerous curse, and Harry had asked her to check in on Ron for him as he was still working.

They had a short conversation, but he when he went back to sleep, she left after pressing a small kiss to his forehead, and saying goodbye.

She never returned. She lived her life as a muggle in America, and was happy. Her children visited every other year, but she never saw her best friend or ex-husband again.

It takes 7 years, but Hermione finally let go of Ronald Weasley

* * *

 **AN: This fanfiction was inspired by Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. I'm not actually sure how it happened, but my friend introduced me to it, and I put it on loop because I fell in love. This is the result. Please review.**


End file.
